


The Plot

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Series, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux angst, Bottom Armitage Hux, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Evil Plans, Handcuffs, Hux Gets A Promotion, Lap Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Throne Sex, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: This is part 2 ofRule, and is also a commission requested byGalswintha.After Kylo Ren becomes the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Hux discovers what he believes to be a plot to have him stripped of his rank and leave him abandoned on an moon in the Outer Rim. Hux begs for Kylo to let him back into his good graces, only to find out that he was wrong the whole time.





	1. Chapter 1

The room was quieter now than it had been when he and Kylo had met there previously. Now that the rumbling was almost nonexistent, the room gave off the true sound of a Resurgent Class Destroyer. The lights on the console blinked and quietly beeped as Hux observed it; it kept track of some mundane sweeper droids. Purely uninteresting.

Hux turned when he heard someone clear their throat, his hands behind his back as he did so. "Lieutenant Rodinon, you're late."

"I apologize General, I was distracted by a malfunctioning droid on level twelve."

"I hope it's been neutralized?"

"Yes. A pair of security troopers from C-dorm were able to power it down."

"Excellent."

Rodinon was standing sheepishly before him, twisting his gloved fingers together. Ever since he'd appeared to lose faith in Hux's dedication to the Starkiller Base project, he was consistently groveling. Hux had no patience for it.

"I have to admit, I was a bit surprised when you agreed to my meeting request."

"I agree to all meeting requests. What is it you wanted to discuss?" He was stern, no time for a timid lower lieutenant. Hux set his jaw, eager to get back to the work of commanding an army.

"I recently scheduled a meeting with Second Lieutenant Dormitz. We had to reschedule though, and when I asked why, he said he had a meeting with the Supreme Leader, sir."

"Go on."

"I just..." he sighed, sounding reticent. "I found it suspicious, sir. I don't know why, so I checked the meeting logs and... there was no meeting scheduled."

"Quite deviant behavior," Hux agreed.

"It's not that, sir. It's just that... I think they still had the meeting. Dormitz wasn't at his station during the time it was scheduled to occur, but it wasn't on any logs."

Hux stared at Rodinon, assessing the situation. Now  _that_  was very suspicious. Hux liked everything to be very textbook. Every meeting was logged, every meal was accounted for and every standard-issue uniform was meticulously counted. But this meeting that had taken place was obviously off the record, and that was not okay.

"Very good, thank you for this information Lieutenant," he said flippantly, as if he hadn't listened to anything that Rodinon said. The Lieutenant meanwhile nodded, looking more nervous than before the meeting had started. But he turned, picking up on Hux's dismissal, and left. Hux turned back to the console to watch the lights flicker as droids moved throughout the ship. He was indeed, very curious now as to what the meeting was about.

* * *

The General's quarters weren't much larger than the standard officers’ quarters. A single bed was meticulously made and pushed against one wall, while his desk was in the center of the room and faced the door. The chair was pushed in, and his gloves were tidily placed one on top of the other on the dresser. Hux paced in his quarters, in only his pants and undershirt. His mind raced.

There was so much to do. After the Resistance decimated the First Order fleet, they'd had to place a massive order for new ships. It nearly depleted their coffers, but things were slowly returning to normal, and Hux was glad for that.

He stopped in the center of the room, staring at the datapad on his efficiently square desk, and the equally uncomfortable matching chair. Something was up with Kylo Ren, and Hux was going to find out what.

Earlier in the day, Hux ordered a petty officer to run a check for any meeting requests to or from the Supreme Leader in the past week. Everything was properly logged, there was nothing out of place in his movements. Except late into the night cycle.

Of course, Hux filled some of those late nights with off-the-books meetings. But those were different. Those were when Hux and Kylo were strictly alone, and when they were both allowed to shed their titles and ranks. So it came as no surprise that when Hux wasn't occupying the late hours of Kylo's life, Kylo had to occupy it on his own. And Hux had always just assumed he'd filled it with something important, what with Kylo being the new Supreme Leader and all.

But Hux had seen it in the way Kylo looked at him in their strategy session earlier that day. He'd looked... different. Like he was scheming, almost; it was just a small flash in his eyes, as Hux had stood at the head of the conference table and gave an update on their new weapons technology development and how successful their last project had been.

And there was the fact that he was having secret meetings with Lieutenant Dormitz. Dormitz, of all people! He was round-faced and consistently unshaven, with arms that were too long and a nose that was too small. It was Dormitz, who always forgot when laundry day was, and had come onto the bridge in a wrinkled uniform more than once. If Kylo was sleeping with him, Hux was repulsed.

But it couldn't be that; Kylo was too busy to carry on a liaison. It was a miracle he and Hux were still carrying on the way they were. Then again, it was hard not to. After all that they'd been through together, building up the First Order and watching it's failed Star Killer Base project, as well as watching the Resistance sneak out of an impenetrable base, it was inevitable that they would have a strong bond. But Dormitz? Hux scoffed; Kylo was better than that.

So Hux paced in his quarters with concern knitted across his brow, trying not to be too angry at Kylo because Hux was technically his subordinate, but also trying to find any clues he might have missed as to what Kylo was up to. After an unproductive twenty minutes, Hux decided there was only one thing to do. He would promote Dormitz.

They had several openings after Admiral Holdo's little  _stunt_ , which Hux was still sour about. So he would promote Dormitz, and see if anything changed. He'd speak to Rodinon after the promotion was announced, and tell him to keep tabs on the secret meetings. Hux turned sharp on his heel, and flipped off the lamp on the desk before he began to get ready for bed.

* * *

Every seat at the conference table was occupied. Extra officers had to remain standing at the back of the conference room, while Hux stood proud and pompous at the front. He had kindly given up his seat to an older female member in attendance, who'd been called out of the medbay specifically for this meeting. She was a secretary, a low position but Hux was about to announce her retirement, at her request. She'd served the First Order admirably, defecting from the Resistance nearly a decade prior, so she was held in high esteem. Hux was proud to announce her retirement, as well as several promotions.

He scanned through his datapad, Kylo Ren to his right, staring as moodily as always at nothing, eyes half glazed. He was always half here during meetings.

Kylo used to avoid meetings all together. Whenever he was forced to attend one, when he was just the Master of the Knights of Ren, he would silently brood, darkening the lights with the Force and creating an angry white static in the background. Now that he was Supreme Leader though, he'd grown tame, and learned to atleast listen to the meeting minutes. Now he was sitting quietly as Hux went down the list of names.

"I'm happy to announce that Private First Class Liza Ragg has officially submitted the paperwork for retirement. Liza has served the First Order for ten years, after defecting from the Resistance. The intelligence she has provided, as well as her day-to-day work under First Lieutenant Mitaka has been invaluable, and she's been a great asset to the First Order." Hux put a soft hand on her shoulder, and she smiled up at him, patting his gloved hand in return.

Nobody clapped, but then again, they hadn't clapped for any of the other retirees. So Hux moved on. He took his hand from Liza, and continued to scroll down the list of names.

He began to sound off new names and ranks, trying not to sound too monotone. Each promotion was a point of pride to the individual officer, so Hux tried to have some pride in them too. But it was hard when he kept thinking about Dormitz, and was relieved that his name was third on the long list so he could get this over with.

"I'd also like to announce that both Second Lieutenant Carr and Dormitz will now be promoted to First Lieutenant." He looked up, directing the statement to both men who stood side by side. "After our last battle with the Resistance, we've had several openings and I think that the promotions are well deserved for all the work you've both been doing. Thank you," Hux nodded, trying to sound sincere.

Then he turned his attention back to the list, rattling off more names and ranks smoothly. But his heart was racing; he wondered if Kylo Ren could hear it. The quickened pace, blood pumping behind his eardrums and creating a hum only he could hear. If Kylo did notice, he didn't show any sign of it.

When he got to the end of the list, the noise in his ears quieted, and he let his tongue rest. His mouth was dry, so he picked up the glasses of water in front of him and took a small, conservative sip. Then he looked up.

"If there's anything else anybody would like to discuss, the table is now open."

"In the wake of the recent riots on the prison moon Oovoo-8," Kylo spoke up. Everyone gave a long pause after Hux opened the floor during meetings, because if Kylo had something to say, that was the time for the Supreme Leader to say it. "I propose the creation of a new prison. As Lieutenant Dormitz and I have discussed, we've found an uninhabited moon about the same size as Oovoo-8.”

Hux answered immediately. "Yes, I'm aware of the situation at the prison. With our recent influx of benefactors, I think a prison built specifically for the First Order is a necessary project."

A few other officers nodded, some muttering their agreement. And as the room filled with the quiet noise of people agreeing, Hux realized why exactly they were building a prison.

It was for him.

There were riots on Oovoo-8 all the time. Just because they sent defectors, political adversaries and other seedy characters to the prison didn't mean that they would need to build their own. The people who went to Oovoo-8 were all left there, and forgotten. To build a new prison would take work, too much work. So Hux knew it wasn't a prison for just anybody; it was a prison for him. And Kylo was planning it,  _with Dormitz_.

"I'll need the schematics; I assume you have those?" He aimed the question at Dormitz, who nodded eagerly. He swiped through the datapad in hand, clicking on it a few times.

"Yes sir," he spoke up. Hux hated his greasy brown hair that was desperately in need of a trim and his uniform collar that wasn't nearly starched enough. Hux stood stiffly, in anger. "I’m sending them to you now."

"Excellent. I'll take a look at them, and then maybe you can get a team together to go over the finer details."

"Yes, thank you sir, I'll do that," Dormitz said eagerly.

The rest of the meeting went on as usual. People proposed ideas, or updated the other officers on new developments. It wasn't an Intelligence meeting, so it went fairly quickly. And Hux was able to hold it together the whole time, only letting the faintest trace of worry cross his face when he got back to his quarters at the end of his shift.


	2. Chapter 2

The Supreme Leader's private quarters were larger than any other, and it was the only room on board with a queen sized bed. The front room and bedroom were darkened, with faint inlaid lighting illuminating each.

The front room had a desk for meetings with six chairs pushed in to it. It was fairly simple, with no personal items besides some sparse toiletries in the bathroom. Hux was very familiar with the room.

Hux knew when he requested a late night meeting that it was too soon, and that neither of them were nearly horny enough to warrant a second meeting within just as many weeks. But he was falling apart.

Kylo was going to have him imprisoned, and abandoned on some moon in the Outer Rim where he would freeze to death before he ran out of food. Inwardly, Hux was shaking. But on the outside, he stood stock still in the hallway with his hands behind his back, waiting for the door to open.

After several seconds, the door slid open with a quiet  _shhhhk_. Hux stepped in, donning his full uniform, gloves and all. He listened to the door close behind him, scanning the room.

Kylo Ren was there, standing near the conference table, also fully clothed. Infront of him on the table were two empty tin cups and a bottle of half-empty Corellian lum. Hux tried his best to look harsh, a scowl on his face as he stood angrily just inside the room.

"Would you care for a drink?" Kylo asked, standing unassumingly. Hux nodded.

"Yes, thank you." He walked to the table, and put a hand on the seat back of one of the chairs, though he pull it out. He tried to look blank, expressionless. He was the one who'd called this meeting and he knew what he had to do. He didn't want to seduce the Supreme Leader tonight, but he didn't have a choice. He'd have to do this to keep his position, and remain in full command of the First Order. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Kylo handed him a half full cup, and Hux took it readily. Kylo made to pull out the chair at the head of the table, but instead of taking a seat on it, he half-sat on the table itself, resting his drink on his thigh as he looked at Hux. Hux took a large sip of his drink to calm his nerves, ignoring the smirk on Kylo's face.

"I'm surprised you wanted a private meeting so soon after our last... liaison."

Hux shrugged one shoulder, a very slight drop of one shoulder as he avoided eye contact. He distracted himself by look at the cup, observing it as if it were interesting. He looked it over in his hand, before setting it down. "What can I say? With how well we're recovering from our recent setbacks, I was feeling..."

"Eager," Kylo finished for him. Hux glanced up at Kylo, then nodded stiffly. He didn't want to look at Kylo, preferring to look anywhere but at him. Kylo was his weakness and also the man who had complete power over his life. Hux couldn't help the way his brow softened as he looked up into those dark brown eyes, the lum warming his tongue.

Hux stepped forward, over to Kylo before he placed a gentle hand on Kylo's knee. Kylo took the hint and leaned forward too, placing the tip of his finger under Hux's jaw to gently draw him forward. But Hux didn't want soft, he didn't want  _love._ He was feeling desperate and careless. He set his drink down and reached up to fist a handful of Kylo's hair, pressing their faces together hard. He stepped up in between Kylo's legs, immediately setting the mood for the night.

Kylo dragged Hux's lower lip into his mouth, pulling him forward as he set his own drink down. Then he wrapped one arm around Hux as he slid off the desk, and took a quarter step around him to push Hux up against the table. Then he kissed down along his jaw, drawing a hard line against him until he got to his ear. He chuckled low, a deep rumble like he knew a secret. Hux inhaled a sharp breath, and no matter how he felt about this situation, he found his body responding. He wanted to take it hard, to be made to pay for however he'd wronged Kylo. He wanted to be restrained, immobile while Kylo hurt him for doubting his rule. Into his ear, Kylo chuckled, "If that's what you really want."

* * *

Kylo slammed Hux down on the desk and his chest caught the majority of the blow. Hux cried out, his cheek coming to settle on the duraplast as Kylo's full length slid all the way in. Hux struggled against his bindings,  a set of wristcuffs keeping his hands pinned together behind his back. Kylo had been thoroughly abusing his power, wrapping fingers around Hux's forearm to drag him around to drop him face-first onto the conference table.

Hux was shaking; Kylo hadn't fucked him like this since... well, since he'd taken him on the throne. It was always a hot and a furious pace, but this time Hux was a wreck. His cheeks were slicked with spit and tears, as he was bent over the table and made to remember his place. The height difference between them made him lift one leg off the ground while standing on the tiptoes of his other, using the table to balance the brunt of his weight.

Above, Kylo leered over him. He pressed his open palm against the back of Hux's neck, tightening his fingers. He leaned down, "This is what you want, isn't it? To be held down and reminded of your place,  _General_."

Hux cried out, his cock caught on the underside of the table. It smeared a wet spot there, throbbing as he was buffeted back and forth. His forehead was dotted with sweat, and he knew Kylo must have turned the temperature up in his quarters before Hux arrived. Now Hux was melting under the sheer, brute force of Kylo behind him. Kylo, who’s hand on his waist and fingers in his hair was unmistakable. He whined as Kylo bottomed out.

"Such a slut. Are you trying to alert the other officers on this floor that you're bowing before the Supreme Leader?"

"Yes," Hux cried out, twisting his hands painfully. He wanted them to be free; he wanted to be free of this. To be away from Kylo, and curl up in his own bunk and know that his position in the First Order was secure. But here he was, taking it balls deep and he was almost disappointed with himself that he liked it so much.

The embarrassment washed over him; he knew they would all know. They'd know how low he'd sunk, sleeping with the Supreme Leader simply to keep his position in the First Order. Sure, he'd been doing it for nearly two years now, but this time was different. This was him spreading his legs in a bribe. And from the way Kylo was bearing down on him, Hux knew he still hadn't gotten back into Kylo's good graces.

Suddenly Kylo pulled out, slowing at his tip just enough to give Hux some warning with a gentle hand on his lower back. Then he pulled all the way out, and twined his fingers through Hux's hair. He yanked back, a feral growl coming out as muttered words, "Get up."

Hux whined, flinching as he followed Kylo's directions. Kylo walked him through his personal quarters to the bedroom, where he unceremoniously thrust Hux onto the bed, and immediately crawled on top of him.

Hux got up to his knees, shoulders sinking into the bed. He moaned as Kylo slid back in, and buried his face in the comfort to hide his tears. He pressed his cheeks into the fabric, wiping away the moisture. Kylo slid right back in, Hux's hole open and yielding or him.

Once again Kylo yanked Hux by the back of the hair, pulling his chest off the bed as he chuckled behind him. But Hux couldn't stop himself; he was shaking apart. He let out a loud pout, tears springing free and leaking unhindered down his face as he gritted his teeth. This was the worst thing he'd ever done in his life.

Suddenly Kylo slowed, releasing Hux as his thrusts grew shallow and slow. He steadied as Hux landed back on the bed, immobile and spread out and sweaty under his grip. Kylo leaned forward, though not enough to crush Hux into the bed, "Are you... are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hux snapped. Kylo sat up slightly, hands on Hux's hips to hold him steady.

"Are you sure?"

"This is what I wanted, remember?" Hux said angrily. Kylo responded with a hard snap of the hips, making Hux cry out.

"If you want to stop-" Kylo started.

"Don't stop you idiot. Fuck me harder, kriff," Hux twisted his wrists again, fingertips brushing against Kylo’s abs. He knew if Kylo wanted to read his mind, he could. He'd be able to see right through Hux. But he was respecting that boundary, staying out of Hux's head despite what mixed signals Hux might be giving off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Hux hissed angrily, shifting from knee to knee. He just wanted this to be over.

"Okay," Kylo muttered, and slowly settled in over Hux. He pressed his chest to Hux's back, pinning him to the bed as he slowly nibbled on his ear. Then he began to thrust in earnest, deep and full as Hux took his whole length. Hux was beside himself with lust and fear. Kylo reached around him, his palm wrapping large around Hux's length and Hux let out a quiet sob. He was disgusted with himself.

He was supposed to be at his peak, supposed to be showing the Supreme Leader what an asset he was. And here he was, sobbing into the Supreme Leaders bedsheets and lying to him. Hux buried his face back into the comforter, wiping tears that refused to stop. He let Kylo fuck into him, listened to Kylo breathe like he always did, like he always had, except now things were different.

Hux came sputtering and crying, his body a live wire of raw emotion. He was sweating, unable to figure out which way was up as Kylo pressed his forehead to the back of Hux's head, keeping him down. Kylo came a few seconds later, his hand shaky around Hux as he overstimulated the other, both men slick with cum, and spit, and sweat.

Finally Kylo eased up, panting against the back of Hux's neck. Hux turned his face away, so that Kylo wouldn't see what a mess he was. Slowly Kylo sat up, a hand on the bed next to Hux that he used for leverage to prop himself up. He groaned, his other hand trailing down Hux's waist, then over his lower back and his tail bone only to grasp at the base of his length. Slowly Kylo shifted back, his length pulling out.

Hux choked back his sobs, one final one escaping as Kylo's tip spread him wider, before Kylo was finally out. Kylo collapsed on the bed next to him, and Hux let his hip fall, trapping his cock against himself and the mess he'd made. He stared across the room, head tilted away from Kylo, as Hux pulled himself together. He had to stop crying, he had to stop shaking and whining, and be a normal person. He had to act like everything was okay.

Suddenly Kylo's hands were on him, and Hux was only concerned for a second, until he felt the stuncuffs release. The light in the room went out as Kylo pulled back the sheets for both of them to curl up under. He did it without a word, slowly wrapping his arm around Hux's waist as he pulled Hux under the sheets. Hux settled in, unwillingly, not turning to face Kylo.

Slowly Kylo pulled the blankets up to their chins, covering the fact that they were both a mess. While Hux was normally a stickler for cleanliness and order, he didn't mention it tonight. Kylo was more careless than him, and Hux knew his tidy ways sometimes got on Kylo's nerves. So Hux let them curl up under the blankets, legs tangling together as they both tried to avoid the wet spots that had soaked through. Hux stared into the darkness as the light in the other room went off. Kylo snuggled in behind him, breathing warm and soft. Oh stars, Hux wished he could enjoy this moment.

Instead he spoke up, "Turn the light on."

"Hmm?" Kylo asked, lifting his head slightly away from Hux. His arms were around Hux, and Hux wasn't quite sure how to get out of this without seeming cruel.

"I need the light on," Hux muttered, voice thick with spit and sleep. Slowly he began to dislodge himself from Kylo, and Kylo's arms loosened.

"Why?" Kylo asked.

"I have to go. I have work to do."

The light on the bedside table flickered on. Hux groaned as he dragged himself up into a sitting position, running one hand through his hair. He felt so amazingly post-fucked, and he didn't want to do anything but curl up in Kylo's arms and fall asleep. But he had to; he had to get out of this room, to let his mind clear, despite how much Kylo seemed to want him to stay. Hux began to push the blankets away, sliding his feet over to the edge of the bed.

"Do you?" Kylo asked.

"Yes," Hux scoffed, as if scolding a child. He was trying his best not to be so angry at Kylo, like he used to be when they first started all of this. But it was hard when he felt so emotional. "I have many other things to get done tonight, Ren." Hux corrected himself, "Kylo." Should he use the title of Supreme Leader? He wasn't sure. Hux had always called him Kylo in these moments, but he'd let the formal surname slip. Now he may have ruined his plan entirely. Hux couldn't deal with it, so he got up out of the bed.

He crossed the room to the refresher, and flipped on the light. He didn't close the door though, giving Kylo more of a show if that was what he wanted. Hux took a towel from the rack and wiped himself up. Then he turned on the faucet and splashed cool water on his face. In the walk from Kylo's room to his own quarters, he'd have to pretend he hadn't just had one of the roughest nights he’d ever experienced. So he brushed back some of his hair with his fingers, parting it smartly on the left like he always did. Then he added more water, swiping down strays with his fingers.

He turned off the light as he left, not looking at Kylo. He didn't want to know if Kylo approved of his behavior or not, he just wanted to leave. Hux began to get dressed, aware of Kylo's gaze on him but willfully ignoring it.

Pants, shirt, socks were all followed by sliding on his boots. He struggled with them a bit, especially because he had to sit on the edge of the bed to get them on. Sitting, after what he'd just gone through, was nearly impossible, but he managed. Finally he stood up, zipping the front of his uniform and pulling down the hem of it. He turned to Kylo, trying to pretend he wasn't having a break down.

"You're scheduled for a training exercise at oh eight-hundred hours on deck fifteen."

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Very good," Hux looked around, like he was missing something. He wasn't sure how to end this; the whole thing seemed so formal now. He just wanted to escape. "I'll see you there, then." He turned to leave, waiting for something,  _anything_ from Kylo. He waited for any kind of sign for what Kylo was up to. But Kylo gave him nothing.

"Sleep well," Kylo offered, a bit sadly.

Hux paused at the door, his gloved hand hovering over the button to open it. Then he set his face hard, and pressed his palm against it. The door slid open, and Hux stepped out into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

The door closed quietly, drawing Hux's attention. He turned on his heel to see Rodinon once again nervously twisting his fingers together in front of him. The flashing lights of the console were forgotten as Hux lifted his chin up, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You have news?" he asked.

"Yes, General. They're having another meeting this evening."

"Where?"

"I don't know, it was only a passing aside."

"Why would Lieutenant Dormitz even mention this to you?"

"I'm not... I'm not sure. I think he's... um, proud? And... Well. It kind of feels like he wants to brag. But he can't, because he's meeting with the Supreme Leader..."

"Hmm, yes, that makes sense." That made no sense. This whole secret meetings thing made no sense! "Very good, well thank you for the update."

"Yes, sir," Rodinon saluted with a balled up fist against his chest, then he left the room. Hux turned away from him, staring at the console. His hands were tied.

He couldn't request a meeting with Kylo that night, since they'd spent the previous night together. It would be suspicious, and Hux didn't want Kylo to know that he knew what was happening. But then again, if he didn't call a meeting, Kylo and Dormitz would undoubtedly seal their plot to abandon Hux on a moon to die.

Hux was shaking as he left the room, cancelling a meeting on his datapad as he went. He needed to be alone, he needed to think. He had to come up with a plan. Hux daydreamed fondly of the bottle of liquor in his desk drawer, but he felt completely defeated.

He knew in the morning he'd have to grovel for Kylo to keep him, not to go through with the plan. That might also mean that he would have to throw Rodinon under the bus, which in and of itself would make him look like a feckless leader if Kylo allowed him to stay on as General. Hux’s hands balled in to fists as he walked down the hallway towards his quarters, a sick twine of doubt twisting its way into his stomach.

* * *

Hux stood with his back painfully straight, his uniform freshly pressed and immaculate. He stood outside the throne room doors, waiting to be called in even though he was the one who'd requested an audience with the Supreme Leader. Hux wasn't sure who would be in the throne room, but he knew what was about to happen would be done in full view of several commanding officers. Finally after a tense minute or two, the doors opened.

He walked in, dropping his hands to his sides. He wore his full uniform along with the coat since he'd just arrived on his shuttle from seeing to the construction of the prison. It would be a worthy prison for him; a worthy place to die.

He got to the throne and knelt at Kylo's feet, one knee on the ground as he bowed his head. "Supreme Leader, thank you for taking the time to see me."  _In private_ , he whispered in his mind, unsure if Kylo was listening or not.

"Clear the room," the Supreme Leader said. Hux's fist tightened when he realized had heard him, so he tried to make his mind muddy just for the fact that Kylo wouldn't hear what he was thinking.

Slowly people shuffled out around them, the room clearing. Once the door was closed, a noise that reverberated around the throne room that was still backlit with red and white, Kylo shifted in his seat. He leaned on the left armrest of the throne, "What is it you wish to discuss, General?"

This was it, this was Hux's moment. Hux felt his throat tighten, and his face grow hot. "Supreme Leader, I-"

"Rise. Speak to me face to face."

Hux was jarred, swaying from side to side as he rose. Methodically he stood up before he raised his gaze to look at Kylo. Kylo looked happy,  _amused_  even. Hux was floored.

"Supreme Leader, I beg you-" He paused once, very briefly, only to then surge forward. He walked right up to the throne, up the three steps towards it. With no guards to protect him, Kylo straightened up in his chair, immediately reaching for his saber. But Hux fell at his feet, onto both knees as he bowed his head. "Please don't dispose of me. I have been one of the best assets-"

"Excuse me?"

"The-" Hux paused, trying not to stutter. This was his moment. "The First Order has succeeded because of my achievements,  _and yours_. I will do anything you ask of me, I am your humble servant. Please Supreme Leader, don't strip me of my rank. I can do more, if that's what you ask of me," Hux looked up, brow furrowed, wrinkles lining his forehead as he begged.

"I will do anything," Hux said as he raised his head to see just how pleased Kylo looked, like he was enjoying this. Kylo had a sick smirk on his face, right side of his lip quirked up in a harsh grin, almost bearing his teeth. So Hux continued. "I will... polish your boots. Service the troops, service..." he gulped, knowing what he was saying he would do. "You. Please, don't send me in to exile-"

"That's enough."

Hux's plea petered out, his tongue pressed hard against the roof of his mouth. He had so much more to say, so much more groveling to do, but Kylo had silenced him. Hux let his head fall again, obeying the Supreme Leader. He hadn't gotten nearly close to finishing his plea, but Kylo had silenced him so he obeyed. He waited for instructions, using all his strength to keep the tears at bay. Slowly Kylo shifted, leaning forward and he reached out to Hux.

Kylo caught Hux's jaw with his thumb and forefinger, drawing his face up. He sneered to Hux, "Do you really think I regard our relationship as so feckless?"

"Wh-what?" Hux stuttered. He stared up at Kylo in disbelief, shattered into a thousand pieces.

"You heard me." Kylo let go of Hux's chin, letting it go with a ghosting tap to finalize his point. "You really think I see it as something so inconsequential? Get up," Kylo said as he got out of his chair, and walked around Hux. Hux stared at the empty seat in disbelief as Kylo stepped off the raised dais, and waited for him at the bottom of the steps.

Slowly, Hux got to his feet, rising to his full height again before he stepped back and turned around. He walked down the three steps to stand squarely face to face with Kylo. He was terrified of what the Supreme Leader would do to him, waiting for something, anything. What he got was completely unexpected.

Kylo took Hux's hand in his own, and squeezed reassuringly. Kylos face softened as he looked Hux square in the eyes, and placed his other hand on Hux's cheek. "You are what makes this whole thing work. Without you," Kylo cupped his hand over Hux's, and Hux could feel the warmth radiating off Kylo's skin even through his leather gloves. "I would never be able to do this. When I used to look into your mind, I saw nothing but loyalty. Now I know that I don’t need to ever doubt your true intensions, and your dedication to the First Order.”

"You're so afraid, I can feel that. But there's no reason for it," Kylo tilted his head to the side, and kissed Hux's palm. Then he whispered, "We'll rule together, Armitage." Hux let out a quiet squeak, an exhale of breath as Kylo broke him, again. “What made you think I was going to have you deserted on that stars-forsaken moon?”

“Lieutenant Rodinon, he-” Hux inhaled deep, shaking all over. “He told me about the meetings you and Lieutenant Dormitz were having. How they were off the record.”

“ _We_  have off the record meetings.”

“Yes, I know that. But shortly after I heard of the meetings, Dormitz brought up the prison riots. It was easy to put the dots together after that.”

Kylo nodded, and seemed to understand what Hux was saying. Then he spoke up, “Dormitz is a good officer. Perhaps a bit careless in that he let our plan slip, however I think the construction of the prison will go smoothly, especially with the promotion of our highest ranking officer.”

Hux tilted his head to the side, staring at Kylo. Technically speaking,  _he_  was the highest ranking officer, as General of the First Order. “What do you mean?”

“It’s you. I’m appointing you Grand Marshal of the First Order. I think you’d do us wonders in the Senate as a liaison between the Republic and First Order.”

Hux wasn’t usually one to be at a loss for words, but here he was with a lump in his throat as he stared unblinkingly at Kylo. It took several seconds for the information to sink in, and when Hux finally exhaled, it was with a winded laugh. “Grand Marshal- Supreme Leader, I-” He stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He stared at Kylo, judging his sincerity; Hux was officially going to be a politician. Just when he thought he’d gotten the highest rank he could, he was going to be of even more importance. He raised a balled up fist to his chest in a salute, eyes wide in surprise. “Thank you Supreme Leader, I’m honored.”

* * *

The moans from both men echoed around the empty chamber. Kylo was still mostly dressed, only his pants unzipped as he held Hux down and drove into him.

Hux was half on the throne, and half leaning over one of the arm rests, while Kylo used the leverage of one foot on the ground, and his knee on the seat of the throne to push in. It was an awkward position, the square lines of the throne making it uncomfortable. Hux tried his best not to be bent forward over the arm rest that would leave indents across his skin, but he was failing at it.

He moaned into the throne room that was supposed to be used for official business. But now Hux was defiling it,  _again_ , he thought.

“Defiling it at my command,” Kylo purred behind his ear, hands around Hux’s waist. His palms were so board the fingers of each were so close to Hux’s belly button that they were almost touching. Hux cried out, “No!” He didn’t want Kylo in his mind, listening in on his inner turmoil.

“Do you want to see what it’s like to sit on this throne?”

“It’s yours,” he shook his head, panting.

“Come here,” Kylo hoisted Hux up off the arm rest, as he slid onto the seat of the chair. He folded Hux’s legs on either side, making Hux face the empty room. And as he stared, the room began to fill with people. Hux gasped, staring unblinkingly at people who weren’t quite all there, translucent shapes though with enough density that Hux could make out the insignia on their arm bands.

“No please-“

“They’re all watching you,” Kylo sneered, pulling back Hux’s head by the hair. Hux grabbed at Kylo’s middle, eyes unblinking as he stared. “This is what it’ll be like when I send you to the Senate. We could do this in that chamber, and nobody would know.”

Hux let out a licentious cry, mouth gaping as he struggled against Kylo. Kylo was shifting Hux backwards and forwards, making Hux fuck into his lap as he strained under Kylo’s rule. Hux let out a stuttered gasp, breath catching in his throat.

He was blown wide, the vastness of nothingness twining its way through each cell of his body. He felt weightless, floating and impenetrable as the room around him disappeared when his vision blackened. The lingering effect of it made it hard to breathe, and hard to spiral back in to his own mind.

When he came back, trembling and sweating and writhing on top of Kylo, he was torn asunder. He continued the struggle in Kylo’s lap, though this time it was in earnest. Kylo let his hair go, his pace slowing as the sharp ping of pain deepened in Hux. Hux wasn’t sure if Kylo had even gotten off; he couldn’t tell. He’d been so lost in how good it felt.

Slowly Kylo slid Hux off of him, pushing him forward until he was all the way out. Then Hux shifted over, unfurling his legs as he groaned. He settled most of his weight on one of Kylo’s thighs, still resting with his back to him. Hux’s chest rose and fell as Kylo set one hand down on the arm rest, the other wrapping around Hux’s waist in a hug. Kylo leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Hux’s shoulder, as if to seal the deal. “Congratulations, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
